


we were never perfect (but i love you just the same)

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: Life and love can never be perfect for all that people try and make it to be, but Viktor and Yuuri are doing their best to make it work.(In which Yuuri is stubborn and refuses to rest, and Viktor is very in love and very concerned. What's new, really?)





	we were never perfect (but i love you just the same)

" _милый_..."

"I am an adult," Yuuri replies stubbornly, squinting at his laptop screen as he scrolls through page upon page of IG updates.

"I never said you weren't, my Yuuri," Viktor says, trying for soft affection as he scoots closer to wrap an arm around Yuuri's off-season squishy tummy. He hides his glee at how soft his Yuuri feels under his grasp, knowing well enough that Yuuri would sooner run away than appreciate Viktor's open adoration of his body.

( _Soon_ , he promises to himself, determined. _Soon, Yuuri will understand and believe me when I say that I love him in all forms_.)

"But you told me that you have a headache," Viktor tries, for the nth time this evening. He smiles and puts as much love and patience into it as he can, saying, "You should sleep, yes?"

"I just ate," Yuuri answers, tone dry and mildly annoyed as he moves on to a new tab, featuring YouTube videos of what looks to be skating routines. "I can't sleep yet."

" _Yuuri_."

" _Viktor_."

"I'm concerned," Viktor says, not bothering to hold back a pout as he nuzzles his forehead into Yuuri's hip. "I just don't want you to feel worse, Yuuri. You need your rest."

"Viktor," Yuuri says with a sigh, turning his head just enough to be able to see Viktor's puppy-dog eyes staring back at him. He groans at the look (and maybe because of the headache) when it doesn't let up, before finally setting aside his laptop on the bedside table and saying, "Fine, I'll rest. _But_ ," he emphasizes with a hard look Viktor's way, "you'll let Makkachin sleep between us."

Makkachin, the smart (and unknowingly traitorous) dog that she is, raises her head at the mention of her name from her place in the corner of their bedroom. She gives a soft "boof" and a wag of her tail at the expectant look on Yuuri's face, before immediately scrambling and climbing up onto the bed when Yuuri pats his lap for her.

"Yuuri!" Viktor cries, betrayed. Sitting up, he says, "I love Makkachin, but why won't you let me hold you? I'm just as warm and comfortable!"

"You cling and you're bony, Vitya," Yuuri says as he holds Makkachin in his arms, and Viktor-

he tries to be offended, really, but it's rather hard to when Yuuri suddenly pulled out the "Vitya" card. That, and he looks perfectly comfortable cuddling Makkachin as he slips back under the blankets to lie down, and it's hard to stay mad when they both look so cute and happy together.

"I am hurt and offended," Viktor declares, which is quickly met with a snort and the tiniest bit of laughter.

"I love you," Yuuri says, amusement gleaming bright in sweet brown eyes. His smile is soft and sweet, if a bit sleepy, and Viktor has never been more in love than he is now even when his Yuuri is teasing him.

Lying back down, he reaches out over Makkachin's head to sweep back stray black locks from Yuuri's face and says,

"I love you too, my Yuuri."

_And I will love you in the years to come, no matter what anyone else says._

**Author's Note:**

> this is all based on me having a headache while stubbornly trying to write fic and my girlfriend telling me to sleep so i can get some actual rest
> 
> (sorry for being so stubborn ha ha hahah,,, ilu)
> 
> as always, i hope y'all like it! let me know in the comments what u think- if its IC, OOC, if u liked it, etc.! ❤️
> 
> Translation notes:   
> милый / miliy = Russian equivalent for darling


End file.
